1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for permitting a person seated in a wheelchair to carry out exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices are well known in the prior art for permitting a person seated in a wheelchair to carry out some form of exercise. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for allowing a person seated in a wheelchair to carry out exercise, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,228, 5,762,593, and 5,807,185.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,228 discloses an exercise device for a wheelchair bound person, wherein the person pulls on elastic ropes to cause the wheelchair to roll back and forth along a platform. This device permits the person in the wheelchair to exercise one's arms. However, this device requires the complexities of elastic ropes, supports for the elastic ropes, and a platform on which the wheelchair can roll back and forth. To avoid such complexities, it would be desirable if an exercising device for a person seated in a wheelchair were provided which does not require elastic ropes, supports for the elastic ropes, and a platform on which the wheelchair can roll back and forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,593 discloses an exercise device for a person seated in a wheelchair. The exercise device includes handle portions that are mounted on a fixed framework next to which the wheelchair is positioned. When the wheelchair is moved away from the fixed framework, the person in the wheelchair is no longer able to use the exercise devices. Rather than require the wheelchair to be positioned adjacent to an extraneous fixed framework so that the person seated in the wheelchair can carry out manual exercise, it would be desirable if an exercising device for a person seated in a wheelchair were provided which allowed the seated person to carry out the exercise while seated in the wheelchair independent of a fixed extraneous framework. In this way, the person can carry out the exercise wherever the wheelchair is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,185 discloses another device in which a wheelchair is positioned next to a fixed framework so that the seated person can use exercise equipment attached to the fixed framework. When the wheelchair is moved away from the fixed framework, the person seated in the wheelchair cannot carry out the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,663 may be of interest for its disclosure of a wheelchair tray accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,370 may also be of interest for its disclosure of a weight bench associated with a supports for dumbbells.
Still other features would be desirable in a hand-weight cradle apparatus. More specifically, it would be desirable if an exercising device for a person seated in a wheelchair were provided which allowed the seated person to use hand-held dumbbells. Such a device would allow a person seated in a wheelchair to roll over to an assemblage of dumbbells, to select desired dumbbells, and to roll away from the assemblage with the selected dumbbells. Such a device would allow a person seated in a wheelchair to stop using the dumbbells, such as when taking a rest break, without having the weight of the dumbbells bearing down on the person's legs.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use exercising devices by a person seated in a wheelchair, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a hand-weight cradle apparatus, for use by a person seated in a wheelchair, which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require elastic ropes, supports for the elastic ropes, and a platform on which the wheelchair can roll back and forth; (2) allows the seated person to carry out the exercise while seated in the wheelchair independent of a fixed extraneous framework; (3) allows the seated person to use hand-held dumbbells; (4) allows a person seated in a wheelchair to roll over to an assemblage of dumbbells, to select desired dumbbells, and to roll away from the assemblage with the selected dumbbells; and (5) allows a person seated in a wheelchair to stop using the dumbbells, such as when taking a rest break, without having the weight of the dumbbells bearing down on the person's legs.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique hand-weight cradle apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.